Anything But Ordinary
by The-Files-Keeper
Summary: Luna Lovegood's life is, for once, seeming a bit meaningless. Nothing too interesting happens except for Luna's self-fulfilment of leaving monotony behind.


**Luna/Dean**

**Takes place in the fall, seven years after the war and Luna is trying to figure out what she wants from the world. She enjoys her job at the Quibbler as a journalist, working under her father, but seems to be missing something. Of course Luna being Luna grabs the first solution to the problem that walks through her door. Literally. **

**Anything But Ordinary**** – Avril Lavigne**

**Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby**

Luna hummed absentmindedly to herself as she stacked papers in her cubicle. It wasn't an actual song, but just random notes thrown in to create a little ditty. Today was another good day. Her latest article had shown up in the Quibbler and had been front page news. **"Fanged Frisbee OR Rare Harmitted Hare?" **Her father was very proud. She stopped humming suddenly to frown. There was that strange feeling again. Like her parade was being rained on. She knew there was no reason for that feeling but she felt it just the same.

**Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?**

Seven o'clock struck and she shook her head and left the office. She went to her recently acquired muggle car and put into gear. Suddenly she shifted from second to third and to fourth. Her foot was pressing on the accelerator a little bit harder than was necessary for the legal mileage. Forty-five, fifty, fifty-five, sixty… the little arrow on the speedometer moved rapidly up. This was bringing her more to life. Like she was out of control again. She had missed life being that way. The corners of her lips curved up in a slight smile and then her joy climaxed and the car gradually began to slow down.

**Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

Instead of going home, she just kept driving not thinking about where she was going. She was deep in thought, automatically driving to her favorite café. Quickly parking, she left the confines of her vehicle and entered the dimly lit but cozy structure. Once at the counter she thought about what she wanted while waiting in the short but slowly moving line. She was considering so carefully about what she wanted to order that she didn't even her someone calling her name.

**To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive**

Dean Thomas had decided to go to his recently dubbed favorite café after work. He walked slowly through London wondering why he felt like he was forgetting something. He reached his destination and stood in queue behind a woman with waist length dirty blond hair. He didn't realize how close he had been standing to her until her scent wafted up to his nose. He had smelled that scent before he thought frowning. Ginger with a hint of vanilla. The answer hit him in the face like a fresh water carp.

"Luna?" she didn't respond. He chuckled, knowing that Luna was probably deep in thought about something mindless. "Luna." He brought himself to move a hand to tap her on the shoulder. She whirled around startled and smacked right into Dean's chest. He grabbed her arms so she wouldn't fall over and she looked up at him.

"Dean! Hello! Sorry for knocking into you." She said blushing slightly. He had never seen Luna blush. He thought it looked lovely with her skin tone.

"That's alright. I'm sorry for having startled you in the first place." She grinned.

"Well, I suppose we're even then."

"I suppose so."

"So, how are you? I heard you went to work for your dad after…"

"Yes, I did."

"How's that going for you?"

"Oh, it's really wonderful! I get to write my own articles and daddy's thinking about giving me my own section on the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"That's really great!" Dean was used to Luna's love of the elusive Crumple-Horned Snorkack. He understood how thrilled she would be by having her own column on it.

**Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?**

Luna's smile was bright and she couldn't drag it off her face. It had been so long since she had visited with one of her old school mates. Harry and Ginny came to see her quite often but they were currently busy with their new baby. She had seen James Potter a few times and knew that he was on a path of looking just like his dad. Except for the eyes. Ron and Hermione had dropped in once to say hello when they passed the Quibbler's new premises. She had tea with Neville once a week in the summertime since he worked at Hogwarts.

But somehow talking to Dean, wasn't just like talking to one of her other friends. It was ten times better than that. Like he completely cared and understood what she said and how it impacted her. Not many people were like that. As a matter of fact, the only person she could think of was her dad.

"Miss? Miss?" Luna didn't realize that while she and Dean had been talking that the line had surged forward.

"Oh yes! I- um- I would like a cappuccino please." Scrambling for a quick answer so as not to hold up the line anymore. It was the first thing that came into her head and it sounded good anyways.

"Would you like whipped cream on that?" the cashier asked.

"Yes please." Luna dug around in her purse looking for her wallet when Dean spoke up.

"This one's on me." He told her. The cashier looked expectantly at him. "I'll have the same."

"With whipped cream?"

"Yes, thank you." He handed her the money and they moved off to the side to receive their orders. They sat down at the table in the corner.

"So what about you? I heard you were touching up paintings at the Wizarding Art Museum. Do you like it?"

"Oh yeah! I've met loads of different famous artists and they given me a lot of tips. I really enjoy it. Though I had to touch up this painting of a hag on a broomstick. It was quite hideous. I didn't know you could still fly when you reached that age!" For a half hour they spoke and then Luna remembered that she was going to have dinner with her dad in less than half an hour.

**Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident, turbulent, succulent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I want to taste it  
Don't want to waste it away  
Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby**

"Luna you're not busy on Friday are you?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Not that I know of."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Of course I would!"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Oh! Um… I don't know. Any ideas?"

"Why don't we meet at the Leaky Cauldron and work from there?"

"Sure." He kissed her on the cheek and it felt like that was the way it was supposed to be.

**Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed**

"See you then."

"Yeah, bye." Luna replied, distracted by the sudden inflammation where his lips had touched. She watched him walk away until he was out of sight. Dean, I think you may have filled that empty spot. This should be interesting.

**Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.**  
**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.**

The End


End file.
